It's Such an Apocalyptic World
by Maddigan Hatter
Summary: Short poems for Left 4 Dead 2 centered around Ellis. Just read it... PLEASE! I'll give you a virtual cookie... Note: I may make actual chapters, it just depends on the plot bunnies. Why are you still reading the summary? Go read it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is basically the result of boredom today in 8th grade literature (I'm in 8th grade, I didn't get held back just to take that class or anything.)

A small, wheezy breath

Rises goosebumbs on the neck.

You want to go back.

However, you deny

The instinct that still nags you.

A hazy mist flows,

Slowly past your bare,

Alabaster, cool ankles

As a shudder courses.

A slender, weeping

Frame is shuddering by a

Tombstone and you wonder:

Where are your teammates?

The ones who protect you so.

Her weeping changes,

As you slowly bend

Down and offer her a hand.

Ever so gently,

Low growls elicited

And platinum hair blocks her

Hollow, cold, dead face.

You recant your hand

As blood-red eyes lock on you.

Before you can run,

The Witch slowly stands

As long, black, sharp claws glisten

She bathes in your blood.

You see red as she

Slashes repeatedly

And you just wonder

Where is Rochelle, with

Her sweet voice and calm presence

And her caramel skin.

Or Coach, who always

Takes charge and has you back.

He never backs down.

To think of HIM hurts.

You can imagine a shot

And his voice, "Ellis?"

But, that voice is real…

A/N: Okay, basically this is after Nick and Ellis has a huge fight right after they get out of the hospital. I haven't played the game in a while so I don't know if there is a graveyard in Savannah in that portion of the game, but it's called fan fiction for a reason… Right? Just another note, Ellis hasn't encountered a Witch before this. Thanks for reading~

Followingeternity

rawr

rEAD aND wRITE rEVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey. Just realized that in the last chapter I kinda forgot to add a disclaimer. So… here it is, I guess.

Disclaimer: I think we all know a 14-year-old doesn't work with Valve (or how ever you spell it). Oh, how I envy them so…~

Followingeternity

(Nick)

Tattered clothes,

Bloody clothes,

Covering a blood-soaked chest.

Tears slowly slid,

Down

Down

Down

My pale face.

I felt myself go

Down

Down

Down

When I pulled him up,

Into my lap.

Blood was everywhere,

Anywhere,

Nowhere.

And so was I,

As I held him.

"Ellis…"

_Based simply on my style of writing, I'm beginning to worry about myself…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I don't know if I'll get away with this, but I normally do all of my fanfiction stuff on my Kindle 3G. I just can't type on it. So if I'm really late on the next chapter, it's not because the plot bunnies killed me. It's because I don't have a computer. *sigh* Me and my excuses…~

Followingeternity

(Ellis)

The world is cold,

The world is cruel.

I see no one.

I see you.

You haunt my dreams,

And too my soul.

My sweet demise,

Like endless film roll.

When it is dark

And I am scared,

You carry me

And take me there.

Nothing can stop me from loving you.

Unless, of course, you don't love me too.

RaWr

Read aND Write rEVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I LLIIIVVVEEE! Hello and I was serious when I said no reviews equals long waiting periods. You all brought this upon yourselves… Also, thank you HuNtEr At MiDnIgHt for being my first review ever! ~

Followingeternity

(Nick)

Click

Click

Trigger clicks uselessly

As my heart stops.

His shrieks fill my ears

As the zombies rakes its claws

Down his pale body.

Blood bubbles at the corner of his blue lips.

I know I'm too late,

Even as I beat the crazed monster to a pulp.

The metal of the barrel twists,

As unrecognizable as the zombie below.

But I can't bring myself to stop

Because every time I look down,

I see Ellis,

A slack hunk of mutated meat on the ground.

Burning rage.

Helplessness.

I couldn't breathe,

When I looked down a final time.

My own shrieks pierce the now still air

As I cry his name.

(Ellis)

Crying wakes me up

As Nick violently

Flails and moans and weeps.

I know what plagues him.

He woke me up from my own.

Only, his continues.

I remember now,

What I had just dreamt about.

Silent tears leak,

Down my pale, dirty

Face. I don't want him to fear.

Blood fresh in my mind.

Dreams plague consciousness.

When Nick was the one on the

Ground. And I couldn't…

NO. I won't go down

That path of hurt once again.

So, I just watch him.

I slowly fade back.

And the nightmare starts again.

With his cool, dead face.

…_.. Please don't hate me for making Nick seem weak, but it's going to tie in with one of the actual chapters that aren't just a poem. The plot bunnies told me to do it… Don't hate me…_

**Rawr**

**Read and write reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Did you all know a computer could randomly set on fire? I didn't until a few months ago…

(Ellis)

Bright sunlight glares,

Determined to bring misery to all that it can reach.

Moans seem to be an ever repeating sound track,

A poor replacment for what once was the sound of twittering birds.

The ground seemed to be in leauge with the sun,

Constantly tripping me and making sure to snag any dragging equipment.

I now have a reason to fully believe gravity hates me.

Nick seemed to be fairing no better.

He constantly stumbled like a drunk.

I don't believe he knows my screams

Had intertwined and danced with his while we both slumbered.

Rochelle glances.

Coach stares.

They both radiate mock concern.

It sickens me.

Rawr

Read and write reviews

A/N: I'd like to give a big thanks to _ 626_, _Sgt. Creeper_, and _HuNtEr At MiDnIgHt_. Also if you favorited or followed, you have my upmost gratitude.


End file.
